The method and apparatus described below relate generally to providing disabled individuals access to playground structures, although this is not intended to be limiting and usage by non-disabled individuals is also contemplated.
The 2010 Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requires public playgrounds to be designed and constructed in such a manner that the playground equipment is readily accessible to and usable by individuals with disabilities. The ADA also provides that alterations that affect or could affect the usability of playground equipment must be performed in such a manner that the altered portion is readily accessible to and usable by the disabled. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that are structurally practicable in conformance with ADA standards to provide disabled individuals access to playground structures.
At least some of these objectives will be met by the exemplary embodiments described herein.